


【DS】最后的试炼

by Olive_G



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fox！Sam, Lion!Dean, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, 兽化AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_G/pseuds/Olive_G
Summary: 非典型性动物AU设定:每个人在出生的时候都会随机与一种动物属性绑定，还会带有该动物的生理习性和形态，这种动物形态和习性会在人类成熟之后被成熟的运用和掌握，但他们20岁左右的时候还需要经历最后一个分化期。如果第一次分化期没有顺利渡过，之后每年都会有一次，只是一年会比一年更加痛苦而已。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 15





	【DS】最后的试炼

Dean坐在快餐店的桌子旁，Sam站在餐台前等他的沙拉。看着Sam的背影，Dean若有所思，接着低头抓起一旁的笔，在小票上写起来

近期待办事项:

维斯康星州食尸鬼的案子

impala的轮胎更换

他的笔顿了一顿，接着写下

Sammy最后的分化期。

写完最后一个字母，Dean不自觉地向柜台方向看了一眼。

Sam正竖着耳朵翘首以待他的金枪鱼凯撒沙拉，感受到Dean的目光后回过头，耳朵动了动，并且冲着愉快地摇了摇被绷带包扎的尾巴。

哦。可爱的小狗。

Dean.Winchester感觉自己的心都要融化了。

他把手里的小票揉了揉，一条弧线扔进垃圾桶，随手抽了张纸巾，在上面重新写道:

近期待办事项:

Sam最后的分化期

给impala换轮胎

好吧。

他们得找个像样的地方住下了。

*

“这是哪？我们不是要去维斯康星吗？”Sam坐在副驾驶坐，一边啃面包一边看地图。

“不。我们不去。”Dean一口否决。

Sam愣愣地抬起头，“那食尸鬼……”

“案子让别人处理去吧。我们有更大的问题。”Dean打着方向盘，Impala绕过一个路口。

“啊？”Sam还没反应过来。

“你。”Dean从后视镜里看了一眼他弟弟。

“你在说什么？”Sam一头雾水。

“分化期，你还记得这事吧？”正在开车的Dean扭头瞟了一眼弟弟，轻描淡写的提醒道：

“耳朵又露出来了。”

Sam举起胳膊捂住脑袋。

“就为这个？”

“不然呢？这可事件大事，你现在已经有点失控了，Sam，我可不想让我的悲剧重演在你身上。”

“你那次只是是不小心。”

分化期是人类脱离动物本性转化为高级智能生物的集中阶段，随着分化期临近，人越来越容易露出部分动物形态(尾巴，耳朵，尖牙什么的)。分化期间的表现包括但不限于:发热、昏迷、阵痛、呕吐，最严重的情况可能会让人完全变为动物形态——这意味着人性的丧失。因此，在分化期，医生一般建议:饮食规律和卧床静养以及保持安定生活。

不巧的是四年前Dean的分化期是在公路上开始的。长期颠簸的路途和油腻又冰冷的加油站快餐让Dean受不了，猎魔中的血腥气息压垮了他，他变成了一只狮子，在公路旁边的荒野地中咬住了当时只有十六岁的Sam的喉咙，逼得John不得不开了一枪麻醉剂。

好在最后Dean被抢救回来了，他本人则完全没有关于兽化的记忆，Sam和John也不愿意多提。

“我没问题的！而且，而且，我只是犬类，就算变成动物也……也不会造成太大伤害。”

“变成动物会有极大风险丧失人性。你知道的，我能回来完全是运气。”Dean打开impala上的电台，渐渐调大音量，

“这事没得商量。我们会找个安稳的地方，直到你的分化期结束。”

*

快餐店里。一个惹眼的黑发女子坐在窗户边，漫不经心地往炸薯条上抹着番茄酱。她的对面坐着Sam Winchester。

“所以，这就是你大半夜吵醒我让我千里迢迢跑来这儿的原因？”Ruby悠哉悠哉喝着可乐。

“我不能在Dean眼皮底下渡过分化期。”Sam压低声音。

“为什么？”Ruby露出饶有兴致的神情。

“他不知道，他不知道我的真实属性。”

Ruby呛了口可乐，“你居然还没告诉他？”

“没找到合适的机会……”Sam心虚地低下头。

“八年了！从你发现你自己是狐狸以来已经八年了，你居然还没告诉他？”

Sam挑挑眉毛，低头摆弄着可乐的吸管。

“我的耶稣基督魔鬼上帝啊，他居然还真没发现。”Ruby难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“呃……他认动物能力不太行，分化之后就更不行了。”Sam挠挠头。

“哼。那为什么来找我？我们也并不是很熟吧？”Ruby不屑一顾地抬起下巴。

“你是我认识的唯一一只狐狸啊。也许你知道该怎么渡过分化期。”

“好了好了，收起你那一套吧。”Ruby翻了个白眼，“算你走运，我在这附近的确有套公寓，你可以在那儿渡过分化期。不过你得好好想清楚，怎么跟你那控制狂哥哥解释。”

“我会的！放心吧！”Sam从座椅上跳下来，一边冲Ruby挥手，一边向门口走去。

“尾巴！尾巴露出来了！”

“该死！”

*

Sam回到小木屋，抱着绷带悄悄溜进卫生间，开始剃掉尾巴上的毛，然后用绷带把尾巴包裹起来。冲着镜子晃了晃。很好，看起来就像一条狗的尾巴。

他的尾巴长得越来越快了，才开始他可以一个月剪一次，现在三天就得剃回毛，该死的分化期。

他看着镜子里自己的脸，他的确有点脱离控制了。

*

“别靠近你哥哥。出去。”John沉重地警告。

“我们得去医院。”年幼的声音回荡在屋子里。

“是我和Dean去医院，你乖乖在家待着。”

“为什么？”

“你的动物属性会诱发Dean的狩猎本能。你们两个都有可能受到伤害。”

“可……”

“我说了，乖乖在家待着，别添乱。吸血鬼的案子还没结束，如果你实在闲得慌，可以继续翻查地图找出他们的巢穴，但不准轻举妄动，懂吗？”

“我明白。”

“很好。”John把Dean拖上Impala，发动车子，驶进茫茫黑夜。

Sam坐在桌子前，开始对着墙上的地图发呆。他脑袋乱乱的，根本没法思考。

最近Dean很不正常，也许是分化期的问题，他又想起三天前的晚上。他从学校回到家，推开门，却发现房间里漆黑一片。

“Dean？”他轻轻叫了一声，摸索着墙上的开关。但猝不及防他被扑倒在地上，Dean冒着热气，压在他身上。

……

电话响了。

Sam抓起电话，是John。

“该死的吸血鬼！他们在公路上设了埋伏。”

“Dean呢？”他连忙问。

“不太好。Sam，我们需要人手，来复枪和砍刀在床底下，顺着公路步行，不用太远你就能看到impala。”

“Yes sir.”

Sam挂了电话，按照John的指示背上自己的装备，走出旅馆向公路上跑去。这是他第一次参加紧急战斗，在没有Dean的保护下。

*

“Dean。”

“怎么了？”

“我在想一个问题。”

“说。”

“我觉得我们都应该有点个人空间。”

“好吧，我下次不会再把袜子塞到你的枕头下了。”

“不是……等等，什么？你把你的袜子！那是袜子！！”

“别炸毛。我很抱歉。”

“走开！别碰我！”

“你最近情绪好像不太稳定。”

“是的！因为你他妈的把该死的臭袜子塞到我枕头底下！我说为什么总有股怪味！你笑什么？！”

“你刚刚想说什么来着？私人空间？”

“是的！我要出去住一段时间！”

“我没意见Sammy。”

“你没意见？”

“没意见。我去收拾东西。”

“等等，你可能没听明白，我要一个人去。”

“你？一个人？”

“对。这就是“私人空间”的意思。”

“噢真不愧是读过书的人呢。”

“如果是你加上我，两个人，这就不叫私人空间了。”

“那个小妞叫什么名字？”

“没有什么小妞！”

……

……

“Ruby。”

“喔。让我捋捋，你选择把你的分化期交到一个不认识的小妞手里——而不是你的亲哥哥！”

“我跟Ruby并不是不认识。”

“我不认识，那就意味着“不认识”！”

“Dean，我们非得进行这种连体婴儿式的谈话吗……”

“好吧。”

“好吧？喂喂，你要去哪？”

“我去冷静冷静。”

“喂……”

*

Dean走到旅馆外，傍晚凉爽的微风让他气呼呼的脑袋微微平静下来。

啊，年轻人，叛逆期，Dean Winchester你要学着习惯。

他想了想，掏出手机，在联系列表中翻找着，毫无疑问他需要帮助，一个能给予他弟弟一些指导、关照的中间人。他的手指滑到Castiel，又犹豫起来，Castiel当年是只灰扑扑的乌鸦——很多人都以为小卡是白鸽，其实并不是，是乌鸦。鸟类和兽类在习惯上不尽相同，因此小卡并不是最佳人选。他继续向下滑，看见Benny这个名字的时候停住了，然后拨打电话。

“Benny？我需要一点帮助。”

*

夜晚 公路酒吧。

Dean坐在一张橡木桌旁，大老远地瞅见Sam进门，立刻向他招手。

“嘿，兄弟，这边！”

Sam走到桌子旁，眼睛始终紧紧盯着另一张陌生的面孔。

“这位是？”他抿起嘴唇，看着Dean。

“Benny，我的一个朋友。”Dean友好地举起手，“他也是只小狗，不过已经度过分化期了，我在这件事上也没什么良好经验，所以，也许该找个更有经验的人来教你怎么应付。”说着，Dean站了起来，“你们先聊，我去拿啤酒。”

剩下两个人在桌子边相望无言。

Benny咳嗽两声，“你是只狗？”

Sam冷冷地回击，“你是吗？”

干。

Dean苦心孤诣营造了“两只狗勾联谊会”，但天地良心，这张桌子上的的确确没有一只小狗。

“你是怎么认识Dean的？”Sam问。

“打猎。”Benny懒洋洋打量着面前的人，“我们曾合作过，大概一年左右吧。”

“一年左右？”Sam冷笑，“这么长时间。他居然没发现你不是小狗，而是狼？”

“他不是也没发现你吗？”Benny镇定地敲着桌子，“狐狸？”

“你怎么知道？”Sam警惕地抬起头。

“每当我猜不出来的时候我都会猜狐狸。”Benny见怪不怪，指头在木头上划圆圈。“你的群类很擅长掩盖痕迹，你也不例外。”

“但你似乎不像其他狼群那么残暴。”Sam说，“怪不得Dean会把你认成小狗。”

“那就是他动物认知的水平太糟糕了。”Benny给出结论，“一只狼和一只狐狸坐在一起谈分化问题，就像一个语文老师去教拳击，这太好笑了。”

“所以，”Sam上身前倾，压低声音，“没必要让Dean发现对不对？我能自己度过分化期。”

“噢得了吧，”Benny大笑起来，“告诉他也没什么大不了的。”

“那你为什么不先告诉他你是狼？”Sam圆滑地把问题抛了回去。

“我懒得说。”Benny一撇嘴，“你觉得你能隐瞒到什么时候？”

“只要过了分化期，一切好说。”Sam咬着牙。

Benny还想说什么，被端着啤酒走过来的Dean打断了。

“嗨！看来你们聊得很开心？”Dean兴致冲冲把酒瓶放在桌子上，然后胡乱揉了一把Sam的头毛，“今天就当Sam的成人礼了怎么样？”

Benny看了一眼Sam杀气腾腾的眼神，知趣地举起酒杯，抬起眼睛带着轻微的嘲讽，

“成年快乐，小狗。”

*

年幼的士兵背着刀和枪，顺着公路快速奔走。没多久他就看见横在公路上的Impala。几声零碎的枪响让他紧张起来，端起灌满银弹的枪，向Impala迂回逼近。

他应该迂回到小山坡上，占领制高点后给Impala火力支持，但他犯了个错误。一只吸血鬼把John从Impala的驾驶座拖了下来，他下意识地扣动扳机，银弹以一道漂亮地弧形击中吸血鬼的头部，就是这一枪给了John拾起刀子砍头的时间——但也过早地暴露了他自己的位置。

这一错误的后果就是，他被几只吸血鬼摁倒在地。

“John，试试这个怎么样？”头顶上传来一个尖利的声音，“我敢肯定你的小儿子一定很美味，而更美味的是什么——是你亲眼看着你的儿子被撕碎！”

在John的怒吼声中，Sam感觉到一双獠牙正刺进自己的脖子。

“Dean——”他下意识地哭喊。

接着他忽然摔出去几米远。等他挣扎着抬起头的时候，只看见一只矫健地雄狮压在吸血鬼身上，撕开他们的喉咙。

那是Dean吗？Sam有点恍惚。

他哥哥是只狮子。有着漂亮的鬓毛和锋利的爪子。Dean偶尔会露出圆耳朵和尾巴，悠闲地在地板上拍打。Sam很喜欢那只尾巴骄傲地飘动的样子，他喜欢去追逐尾巴尖，然后放在嘴里咬。有时候Dean会恼羞成怒压在他身上，冲他低吼，但从来不会伤害他。

“Dean！”John的声音从耳边传来，Sam睁开眼睛，John正一只手扶住他，另一只手握着枪，Dean，或者说那只狮子，正不耐烦地徘徊在John对面，时不时露出獠牙。

“哥？”Sam有点恍惚。他挣脱开John的手，跌跌撞撞向Dean走去。

“离你哥哥远点！”John一把将小儿子拽回身后，怒吼道：“你难道想害死他吗！”

噢，Dean的狩猎本能。如果狐狸在这个时候接近Dean，很容易让Dean丧失人性，永远成为动物。

话音未落，狮子已经扑向二人，在John与狮子的缠斗中，Sam下意识向远方的荒野跑去。

他应该离Dean远一点。

他应该离他哥哥越远越好。

他一边哭一边向前跑，但狮子的速度更快，转眼间他就被狮子扑在地上。

刚刚被吸血鬼撕咬的伤口还在流血。那种血腥味显然唤起了狮子嗜血的本能。

“Dean……！”Sam喊着Dean的名字，使出浑身力气不让Dean沾到自己的血。

“狐狸……”狮子低吼着，那是野兽而非人类的声音，敏捷地爪子不耐烦地摩擦在地面上，“狐狸是食物！”

Sam几乎要被吓呆了，就在他失力放手的那一刻，一声枪响鸣在夜空。

狮子笨重地倒了下去。

“Dean？Dean！”Sam紧张地抱着狮子倒下去的躯体，惊恐地看着缓缓走近的John。

John站在二人面前，一声叹息砸在地上。

“别紧张。是麻醉针。我们得赶快把他弄到医院去。”

万幸的是，Dean活了下来。而在清醒之后，他压根不记得半点兽化时发生的事。

不记得也很好，Sam长舒口气。

在Dean出院的前一天，Sam拿着剃刀把尾巴上的毛剃了个干净，然后用绷带仔仔细细缠了一圈。Dean问起来，他只说皮毛太热、光秃秃又太丑，索性用绷带缠起来。

Dean笑容明朗，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

Sam觉得，Dean一直以为他弟弟是只小狗。从他抱住Sam的第一天起他就着了魔似的“小狗小狗SammySammy”叫来叫去。John懒得纠正他，Sam也毫无身份意识。后来，在Sam14岁那年，他终于意识到自己是狐狸而非狗狗的时候，他曾经想纠正他哥哥，但在分化期兽化的事件发生之后，他就再也没考虑过这个选项。

如果说在假扮犬类的二十多年生涯中有什么心得的话，那就是狗粮和磨牙饼干真的很难吃。

*

『我一直希望成为你憧憬的那个人，可惜那个人永远不会是我。』

『哦，朱丽叶，我的朱丽叶。』

『再见，我爱您。』

…………

电视机里传来三流文艺片聒噪的对白声，Sam抽抽鼻子，把最后一件衬衫塞进手提袋。

“你真的要走？”Dean靠在门框上，打量着收拾行囊的弟弟，眉头紧皱。

“当然了。”Sam故意装出一副轻松的语气。

电视里传来女主角断断续续的抽泣声，还有一把喑哑的小提琴作为配乐。Dean忍不住走进屋里，拿起遥控器关掉电视。

“我送你。”Dean伸手去拎手提袋。

Sam一把拍掉Dean的手，“不用了。”

门口传来一声刹车，接着从那辆炫酷的吉普上跳下来一个穿着皮衣的小妞。旅馆的门开着，那小妞蹬着八厘米的高跟鞋，毫不客气地在门板上轻扣几下，把屋里二人的注意力转向自己。

“Knock，knock。”黑发女子抬起头，挑起一侧眉毛傲视着屋里两个唧唧歪歪的男人，“我们出发吧？”声音动听得仿佛不过是去赶赴一场夏日的篝火晚会。

“让我猜猜，”Dean走到门口，把Sam挡在身后，“你就是Ruby？”

“没错。”

“真奇怪。”Dean说，“如果你们真的认识了很多年，我怎么没听Sam提起过你？”

“他肯定提过，”Ruby针锋相对，“说不定是你自己喝多忘了，毕竟你看起来就是那种“永远无法耐心倾听”的毛头小子。”

Dean转过头剜了一眼Sam，“狐狸。”他说。

Sam心头重重一跳。

但紧接着Dean又把头转了回去，他踱步离开门边，手里的毛巾被他抽打着摔在床上。

“你到底是怎么想的？”Dean的声音里强忍怒气，“你宁愿跟这只狐狸一起度过分化期而不是相信你哥哥？”

“是！就是这样！”

“狐狸都是狡猾的生物！”Dean被气昏了头，开始口不择言，“他们狡猾、奸诈又危险，没有一个好东西！”

Sam脸上的表情像是挨了一拳，但很快他就反应过来，变得更加牙尖嘴利。

“是吗？”Sam拎起手提袋，声音变得尖刻“我不在乎，我一点都不在乎——带着你的傲慢和偏见去死吧！”然后迅速冲出旅馆摔上门，并且在Dean冲出来之前拉着Ruby跳上吉普踩下油门。

从后视镜里他看见Dean追了出来，高举双手在喊些什么。哦，没关系。他擦了把眼泪，肯定是谩骂、诅咒和一切令人生厌的语言。车速很快，风在他耳边呼啸着，仿佛有十柄尖刀争相刺向脑袋。

*

“伙计，看开点。”Benny坐在吧台上，一手拍着Dean的肩膀一手打着手势要两杯加冰威士忌，“叛逆期的小孩儿都这样，没什么大不了的。”

Dean撑着脑袋坐在吧台上，夺过酒保刚放在桌上的威士忌，一杯接着一杯喝闷酒。

“我根本没见过那个女人！”Dean气得嘟嘟囔囔，“我甚至不知道他们两个是什么时候认识的！”

Benny无语半秒，“人都有自己的秘密。”

“但那是Sam。”Dean愤怒地敲打着桌子。

“是是是那是你宝贝弟弟。”

“我看着他长大。”

“这话你说过一百遍了，像个怨妇。”Benny脱口而出，然后被Dean锤了一拳。

“你知道……我只是觉得，”Dean打了个带着酒味的嗝，断断续续说着，“我一直觉得这种事会等到他分化期之后才出现。”

“让我猜猜，你还觉得他是你十岁时候撵在你屁股后面‘deandeandeandean’每天都要喊你名字一百遍的小屁头？”

“难道不是吗？”Dean难以置信地瞪起眼睛。

“好吧好吧。”Benny托着额头，安抚道：“你看，弟弟只是不想在你的陪伴下度过分化期，又不是不邀请你参加他的婚礼……”

“婚礼？他们两个还想去结婚？”Dean的声音高了八度。

“我就是随口一说……”Benny愕然瞪着他的好兄弟，“天呐，你喝多了！”

“真结婚也不奇怪。”Dean失落下来，一手撑在腮帮子上，一手端着酒杯，“那可是只狐狸，狐狸很稀有的对吧。狐狸都那么漂亮。”

Benny还没来得及说话，Dean已经从吧台座椅上站起，冲着他比了个手势，指指后门。

Benny点点头，然后照顾酒保，为他去厕所的朋友再点一杯水割威士忌——他会需要这个的。

Dean一路挤开人群，向着后门的洗手间走去，等他解决完生理问题站在镜子前洗手，背后不知道何时站着两个彪形大汉，挡住了Dean的去路。

来者不善。

“晚上好啊，伙计们？”Dean跌跌撞撞露出微笑，同时暗暗捏紧拳头。

“你认识一个叫Benny的？”其中一个大汉逼仄地开口。

“我认识三个benny。”Dean佯装轻松地回答，“比如——外面的吧台上就坐着一个。”话音未落，他猝不及防举起拳头狠狠砸向面前人的脸上。后面的人扑上来架住他的胳膊，他努力挣扎两下还没来得及落地，面前的人已经站了起来，抡圆了拳头向他的鼻子揍去。

Dean被揍昏过去之前，看见那两个人的眼睛变成傲慢的金黄。

*

Sam跟在Ruby后面，拎着大包小包走进小屋。

跟汽车旅馆不同，这次的小屋坐落在拥挤忙碌的生活区。他们的邻居开保时捷、喝咖啡，在下班时间和他们的孩子在草地上玩球，每天早上都能看见那些爱好健康生活的新中产阶级穿着价值不菲球鞋在塑胶跑道上挥汗如雨。跟居无定所、四处漂泊的猎魔旅程不同，这儿是妥妥的苹果派生活，连最孤独的人都养了两条狗。

“怎么样？还满意吗？”Ruby打开灯，暖黄色的灯光照在皮质沙发和织花毛毯上。

“啊，很棒。”Sam像是忽然回过神，抬起眼睛打量着四周，然后嗫嚅着说道：“谢谢。”

“还在想你哥哥的事？”Ruby把手提包放在胡桃木的餐桌上，从冰箱中拿出两只玻璃瓶，递给Sam一瓶。

“是。”Sam接过玻璃瓶，坐在椅子上，不太自在地挠挠鼻子，“我没想到告别会是这个样子……这是什么？”他尝了一口玻璃瓶里的东西，细长的眼睛睁得大大的，凑到冰凉的玻璃前打量着里面乳白色的液体。

“黄桃奶昔。”Ruby坐在桌子上，“分化期间别想沾酒精，一滴都不行。”她挪到Sam面前，用手抬起Sam的下巴，检视着Sam的喉咙和眼睛，“很快了。明天，也许后天，你就会开始经历一些不寻常的变化，嗜睡、发热、呕吐、甚至动物形态不受控制。持续十天左右。”

“幸好有你在。”Sam感叹道，“不然我真的不知道要怎么面对Dean。”

Ruby轻轻哼了一声，得意的小腿悬空乱晃。

“Dean讨厌狐狸。”Sam的鼻音很重。

“天呐，你不是要哭出来吧？”Ruby嫌弃地翻了个白眼，接着顺手抽出两张纸巾递给她的同类。

“我没有哭。”Sam还想反驳，忽然兜里的电话急促地响了起来。

“Benny？”Sam接起电话。

“嘿，小狗。”电话里Benny轻佻又有点慌乱的声音，“你哥哥去找你了吗？”

“Dean？”Sam眼睛微微一转，“我不这么认为。”

“该死的。”Benny看着洗手间内打斗的痕迹，“那他就是遇上麻烦了。”

“怎么回事？”Sam从椅子上站起来，声音变得紧张起来。

“没关系，我大概知道是什么人干的。”Benny的声音有点嘶哑，“好好准备你的分化期吧，小狗。”

“地址给我。”Sam握紧拳头。

“不行，”Benny说，“你哥哥要是知道我把你扯进来会干掉我的。”

“如果你不立刻告诉我一切，我也会干掉你。”Sam警告道。

“狐狸干不掉一只狼。”

“聪明的狐狸就可以。”Sam语带锋讥。

*

“等等！等等！”Ruby跑出房门，长腿跨步追上前面步伐匆匆的Sam，“大晚上的你要去哪？”

“有两只狼绑架了Dean，”Sam头也不回，“我得去找他。”

“你给我冷静点！”Ruby拽住Sam的袖子，“这事只跟那个叫Benny的狼有关系，你这只面临的分化期的狐狸是着急送死吗！”

“他是我哥哥。”Sam停下脚步，回过头，细长的眉毛拧在一起。

Ruby看着Sam的表情，叹了口气。她有点明白为何Dean会把Sam当小狗了，因为他妈的这种表情！

“听着，小混蛋。”Ruby不耐烦地扯着自己头发，“是你求我帮你，我才帮你的。因为这点破事我已经得罪了你哥那只狮子，现在，我不想再因为你莫名其妙得罪两只狼，懂吗？”

“我懂。”Sam点头如捣蒜，下句话差点让Ruby喷出一口老血，

“车能借我吗？”

“不能！”Ruby坚定地拒绝。

三分钟后，一辆载着两只狐狸的吉普车飞驰而去。

坐在驾驶座上的Ruby冲着副驾驶座的狐狸破口大骂，

“老娘最后帮你这一次，今后不管是死是活都别再来烦老娘了！懂？”

副驾驶上的狐狸紧紧捂住耳朵，拼命点头。

*

Sam和Benny在城郊的一家破旧工厂碰头。

“Dean在里面？”Sam劈头就问。

“恐吓短信上是这么说的。”Benny举着手机，“他们让我单独来，否则就……”Benny把指头比在脖子上，做了个划动的手势。

“他们是你的仇人？”Sam一边组装狙击枪，一边问。

“算是家人吧。”Benny叼着一根香烟，磨刀霍霍，“很不幸，我家出了三只狼，除了我都是混蛋。”

“看出来了。”Sam敏捷地跳上房顶，趴在烟囱上，从望远镜中瞄准工厂的玻璃。

“该死的，高度不够。”Sam皱着眉头，望远镜中只能勉强看见晃动的人影，无法进行瞄准。

Benny吐出最后一个烟圈，把香烟屁股扔在地上踩灭，“他们让我一个人去，你不能跟着。”

Sam瞟了下面的人一眼，轻哼一声，“谁说我要跟着你了？”

*

Dean Wimchester睁开眼睛，发现自己被绑在椅子上。周围很暗，只有头顶一盏白炽发着昏弱的光。

两只狼坐在不远处的水泥管道上，冲着Dean露出獠牙。

“这是只狮子。”其中一只狼说。

“他的分化期已经过了，现在他是人。”另一只狼说。

“真可惜。”那只狼晃着脑袋，“我一直想要一张狮子皮。”

“你们是谁？”Dean咧着嘴，刚刚被揍过的脸颊肿得生疼。

“我们是谁不重要。”领头狼头也不抬，“重要的是，你能把他带来。”

“他？你是说Benny？”Dean一边展开对话，一边轻轻磨着手腕上的绳子，“你们之间到底有什么矛盾？”

“他是家族之耻。”头狼从黑暗中走出，在Dean面前站定，以狼凶猛的竖瞳俯视着人类。

“……你也是狗？”Dean问。

回答他的是迎面一拳，让Dean重心不稳连人带凳子翻倒在地上。

“我是狼！”面前的人爆发出野兽一样的怒吼。

“你他妈……”Dean疼得龇牙咧嘴，出声臭骂：“你爸妈近亲结婚？这么大了分化期还没过？智商二等残废所以只会动拳头？”

“人类就是傲慢。”狼转动着拳头冷哼一声，“兽类的天性是种恩赐，分化期让你们重新变得弱小，我们拒绝分化，兽类的力量让我们强大。”

“四肢发达，可惜脑袋不行。”话音未落，Dean被揪住领口，重新放到地面上，眼看一拳又要落下，一直站在后方的狼忽然出声，眼睛闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“他来了！”

“我去对付他。”头狼收回拳头，走向门口，“你把这个讨厌鬼处理掉吧。”

“Benny——”Dean大喊着Benny的名字，想给他的伙伴提个醒。

“我觉得你还是省省力气吧。”面前的狼挽起袖子逼近，阴森的微笑在惨白的灯光下显得格外惊悚，

“用你的心脏做烧烤怎么样？”

就是现在！

Dean算好距离，忽然挣脱束缚，奋起一脚踹在狼的小腹，同时举起凳子向对方的脑袋上照顾过去。等他气喘吁吁停下却发现那只狼纹丝不动，再定睛一看，人的臂膀肌肉上已经生出狼一样的毛发，连头骨也扭曲成了狼头的形状。

那是只怪物。Dean来不及多想，只听一声嘶吼，狼拱起身子，猛地向Dean撞去，Dean躲闪不急被撞翻在地上，一人一狼扭打在一起。Dean把腿缠在狼的腰部，想借力翻身，却被狼死死掐住喉咙，动弹不得。挣扎之间Dean只觉得肺部的氧气越来越稀薄，獠牙逼近喉咙，Dean几乎能闻见野兽喉咙中腥臭的气息。

忽然有什么东西飞快地扑了过来，撞在狼的脸上。Dean听见狼惨叫一声，松开了他的脖子。等他气喘吁吁从翻身跪在地上，只见一团火焰似的身影与灰扑扑的狼缠斗在一起，那东西很敏捷，也很凶悍，在狼面前露出尖利的牙齿，从喉咙中发出“咔、咔、咔咔”的威胁的声音。

Dean花了好一会儿才意识到那是只狐狸。那只灵巧的兽类凭借自身的灵巧和敏捷与狼对峙。

“我喜欢狐狸，你的尾巴很适合做大衣的领子。”狼舔着牙齿尖，半人半兽的身躯匍匐在地上，四肢躁动不安地划来划去，他开始后退，喉咙中发出威胁的低吼。

狐狸拱起身躯，露出锋利的牙齿，挡在Dean身前。

Dean半是昏迷半是清醒，恍惚中觉得眼前的狐狸有点眼熟。不等他从地上爬起来，狼已经再次飞扑向狐狸，两只野兽难解难分地纠缠在一起。狐狸凭借灵巧和敏捷翻在狼的后背上攻击狼的喉咙和眼睛，狼在地上打滚，最后背着狐狸向一块凸起墙上撞去。

狐狸撞在凸起的砖墙上，狼却从下面未凸起的部分及时停住，接着回身怒气冲冲准备咬断狐狸的喉咙。

结果一记横击从天而降，狼发出一声惨嚎，摇摇晃晃跑出几步，最后倒在地上。

Dean用钢管勉力撑着身体，抬头看见Benny从大门走进来，手里提着狼头，他才精疲力尽倒在地上。

最后是Benny生拉硬拽把两个人拖出去的。刚刚经过一场恶斗的狼左手拎着狐狸右手扶着他的好哥们，摇摇晃晃地发动了他的皮卡车。

*

白墙壁，灰地毯，窗户边摆放着几盆仙人掌，不远处的茶几堆放着乱七八糟的游戏卡带和杂志。Sam醒来的时候，Benny正揉着眼睛从浴室走出来。他揉了揉眼睛，发现人类那双纤长的手不见了，取而代之的是毛茸茸的狐狸爪子，再一翻身，看见旁边的枕头上睡着他哥哥。

“嘿！”Sam一个激灵清醒过来，从床上跳了下来。

“抱歉，我只有这一张床。”Benny耸耸肩，声音毫无歉意，“而且你昨晚一直抱着他。”

“该死的！不能让Dean看见我现在的样子！”Sam抓起衬衫和裤子冲进浴室，片刻之后浴室里传来骂声，“完蛋完蛋！耳朵和爪子变不回去了！”

不远处Dean正揉着眼睛悠悠转醒。

“早啊哥们。”Benny走到餐桌旁，给Dean倒了一杯柠檬水递过去。

“早。”Dean打了个大大的哈欠，“昨晚真是刺激，不是吗？”

Sam在浴室里手忙脚乱，他的耳朵露了出来，尾巴上的毛炸得像一个萝卜，还有爪子。他反射性抓起水缸上的剃须刀想把尾巴上的毛剃掉，但带着肉垫的爪子什么也抓不住，剃须刀落在地上，发出一声脆响。

“什么声音？”Dean敏锐地看向浴室的方向。

Benny张了张嘴，发现左右为难，干脆丟给Dean一个装死的眼神。

Dean跳下床，向浴室门口走去。

Sam手忙脚乱想把剃须刀从地上捡起来，尾巴扫翻了洗浴室的架子，瓶瓶罐罐倒了一地。

Dean伸手扭动门把手。

“别进来！”Sam跳到浴缸里，警惕地盯着门口，Dean要是敢进来他就立刻变成狐狸跳窗逃走！

“Sam？你怎么在里面？”Dean的声音从门口传来。

Sam 急中生智口不择言，“我、我分化期不太舒服，所以来找Benny看他能不能帮忙……”

“够了，Sam。”Dean叹了口气，“你是狐狸，狐狸找一条狗问分化期的问题是得不到答案的。”

……什么？Sam的大脑当机了三秒。

下一秒他气冲冲的拉开门把门口的Dean撞飞出去，

“你是什么时候知道的？”他趴在Dean身上怒气冲冲地逼问——天知道他这些年来瞒得有多辛苦。

“我一直都知道啊？”Dean也满头雾水，“不是你的心理问题不肯承认自己的动物属性吗？”

“你在说什么？”Sam诧异地看向Benny。

Benny只是摊了摊手。

“你觉得我是心理问题？要把自己当成狗狗了？像性别认知偏差那种？”Sam低头看着身下的人，咬牙切齿。

“不然呢？”Dean不明就里地看着他暴跳如雷的弟弟，然后胳膊上被毫不犹豫地咬了一口。

*

Dean的确知道Sam是狐狸，从一开始就知道。

但他觉得Sam不觉得自己是狐狸。

这件事说起来有那么一点复杂。

Dean一开始只是观察到一些细节——比如Sam很喜欢被他摸头，很喜欢玩丢球游戏，很喜欢摇尾巴，还有狗狗眼——这就是为什么一开始他会开玩笑地叫Sam“puppy”，后来叫顺口了也就懒得改了。

但Dean开始怀疑在是Sam16岁之后，他似乎格外排斥自己的动物属性。甚至要把狐狸蓬松地大尾巴剃光光。幸好他没有剃掉头发和耳朵。

这种举动搞得Dean心惊胆战。他试着像对待小狗那样给他买点狗粮和磨牙饼干。Sam显得很开心，并且逢人就说他是只小狗，表现得也像小狗。

后来Dean终于释然了，“人们应该有再次选择自己动物属性的权利”、“既然Sam选择做了小狗那就不要打破他的幻想，无论如何他都是我弟弟”……之类的之类的。

“我一直以为你讨厌狐狸。”Dean坐在沙发上，有意无意薅着Sam蓬松的尾巴。

“好吧好吧我大概明白了。”Sam打断Dean的陈述，精疲力尽扶着额头，“那么你找Benny来跟我谈话的原因，是因为你觉得Benn跟我一样，属性认知失调什么的？”

“你在说什么，”Dean笑着拍上Benny的肩膀，“Benny就是一只狗。”

房间里忽然陷入诡异沉默。

Benny尴尬地咳嗽两声。

Dean的脸色变了，“等等……该不会……”

“抱歉兄弟，不过你以为为什么会有两只狼追杀我？”Benny摊摊手，“我这种人就是家族之耻啊。”

现在房间里的每个人都开始思考人生过去的二十年是不是白活了。

*

Sam不切实际地梦见过一些罗曼蒂克场景。

比如，他哥哥赤身裸体躺在白雪遍布的冰原上，Sam则变成狐狸趴在他哥哥心口，用毛茸茸的尾巴卷住男人的脖子，他们两个会在这片渺无人烟的冰原上睡过去，长长久久得睡过去。

但世界上没哪个冰原给他俩躺，而且现实多半是残酷的——比如现在，旅馆的空调坏了，Dean热得满头大汗却束手无策，只能开着Impala往Ruby的小屋赶，Sam坐在副驾驶，身上和额头上粘着三个冰袋，脸颊粉红，吐着小舌头靠在窗户上昏昏欲睡。

在这种闷热的场合，毛茸茸的尾巴简直是杀人利器。

很不幸，把Sam抗进屋里的时候，这条毛茸茸的尾巴就耷拉在Dean脖子上。

所以Dean发誓他永远讨厌毛领大衣。

把狐狸Sam放在装满冰块的浴缸里做个紧急降温，一开始还好，狐狸泡得很舒服，爪子和身体的绝大部分都慢慢恢复成五毛人类的样子。Dean松了口气，还没来得及给他自己拿杯汽水，忽然Sam就湿淋淋得裹着毛巾站在浴室门口可怜巴巴看着Dean，哆嗦着说他冻得难受，嘴唇发紫。

Dean再一摸，弟弟身上又冷得像块冰。

他俩也算是创造了32度高温天气空调开暖风的奇迹。

最后，Dean精疲力尽抱着他弟弟躺在床上。

那是个令永生难忘的夜晚，除了彼此交融的呼吸和体温之外，温三米转头吐在了他哥哥的枕头上。

在被折腾了三天四夜之后Sam的情况渐渐稳定下来。体温恢复到正常水平，乱七八糟的兽化现象也没有再出现。

“我猜这就结束了？”Sam从浴室走出来，靠在墙上，一边用毛巾擦干头发一边盯着收拾包裹的Dean。

“大概吧。”Dean打开冰箱，风卷残云般扫荡了里面的食物，顺便拿出两只乳白色玻璃瓶，“这是什么？”Dean问。

“黄桃奶昔。”Sam说。

Dean用手指蘸了蘸瓶口边缘，随即露出嫌弃的表情，“我准备把这个扔掉，S——”

Dean的声音戛然而止。

因为他弟弟正扯着他的袖子，张嘴含住他沾着奶昔的手指，潮湿软糯的舌头轻轻舔吮。

“Sam？”Dean觉得他的大脑有点当机，胯下倒是反应很快。

“啊。”Sam幡然醒悟，猛地推开Dean后退两步，转过脸发出含混不清的声音，“……抱歉，可能是分化期的影响。兽、兽化行为什么的。”

“没事。”Dean咳嗽两声，佯装无事地活动肩膀，走到Sam旁边，努力把注意力引向别处，“咳咳，我是说，在你的分化期结束之前，我们不如再在这里住上一段时间，毕竟出租公寓的条件比汽车旅馆好得多……”

话音未落忽然“嘭”得一声响，门被打开了，黑发女子大大咧咧走进出租屋，旁若无人地在出租屋翻找着什么东西。

“嘿！”Dean尴尬地咳嗽两声，“虽然这次很感谢你，但你进来的时候好歹也敲个门吧！”

“这是我的房子，我想什么时候进来就什么时候进来，而且……”Ruby眯起眼睛，拉长声音，“你俩是上床了吗？”

“没有！”两个人异口同声恼羞成怒。

“不客气。”Ruby拍拍床铺，“我的床很软也很结实。”

“我们、没有、上床！”Sam一字一顿地警告道。

“哼，那看来还不晚。”Ruby从柜子里拿出几个小薄片扔在床上，出门的时候顺手拍了拍Dean的肩膀，“不用客气。”

随着门被关上，公寓里再次恢复宁静。

“天呐，”Dean低下头，头疼地揉着自己的太阳穴，“告诉我，Sam，她是来干嘛的。”

“如果我没看错的话，”Sam无奈地说，“她扔在床上的是——安全套。”

“干！”Dean一拳捶在墙上。

*

Dean和Sam当然不会上床了。

因为他们深度怀疑Ruby是不是在房间某个正对着床的地方偷偷装了摄像头。

这就是为什么他们发誓绝不上床，

而在浴室里搞了起来，

当然，

那些安全套仍然完整地躺在床上，

因为——

用Dean原话说，

“得了吧，Sammy，没人他妈的需要那玩意儿。”


End file.
